In a resistance-change memory, a resistance-change layer of a memory cell is changed between a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state by the application of a voltage. For example, when the high-resistance state is defined as data “0” and the low-resistance state is defined as data “1”, the memory cell can store 1-bit data of “0” or “1”. In some cases, a three-dimensional structure in which the memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged is formed in order to improve the degree of integration of the resistance-change memory. The degree of integration of the resistance-change memory with the three-dimensional structure is expected to be further improved.